Fundametal
by Lanierose442
Summary: Emily just moved to London. Morgan helped her get settled in. One thing led to another, and now they both have to deal with the repercussions. Can they find happiness in the aftermath? Demily fic. Rated M for a reason. Lots of fluff, angst, and love. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Derek Morgan was many things. He was a friend. A brother. A son. An Agent. But he was also notoriously a player. This is the story of how he changed.

It all started after Emily, his best friend and work partner, moved to London. Derek transferred to temporary duty with the Scotland Yard to help her settle in. He just carried the last of the heavy boxes up to her penthouse apartment.

"Em, really? The penthouse? You couldn't even keep the movers for the boxes?" He panted. Derek was always fit. He prided himself on the shape of his body, but 24 flights of stairs with two boxes full of old books could kill anyone.

Emily gave him a crooked smile, "What? Big, bad Derek Morgan can't handle a couple of boxes?" Emily always found joy in giving him shit. It was the way the two showed their deep friendship. "Go take a shower. You're literally making my whole apartment smell like sweat." Emily turned back to the box and continued carefully placing books on shelves.

"What you don't like my natural musk?" He asked giving her his usual charm. "Maybe you won't mind once you smell this bad."

"I would never!" Emily laughed, faking scandalization. Derek snuck up behind her, wrapping her in his strong arms. He began wiping his forehead all over the back of her shirt. Emily howled in laughter, though she still tried to pry herself away from him. "Derek! This shirt cost more than one month of your salary!" She laughed as she finally pulled herself free. But she kept going, the inertia of her struggle making her nearly hit the floor. A strong arm caught hers just in time.

Derek pulled her flush against him. "Careful princess. Don't you think you've had enough head injuries?" He asked chuckling.

Emily gasped when he pulled her body to his. Though she thought she hid it well. Emily laughed along with Morgan's joke. But she couldn't help the way her eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips.

Derek noticed. He knew, undoubtedly that Emily Prentiss was a beautiful woman. He never thought he'd be in this position: Emily pressed against him, breathing nearly as heavy as he was. He saw the way her eyes lingered around his lips. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. He brought a hand up and wrapped it around Emily's neck, his fingers intertwining with soft brown locks of hair. He used his leverage to pull Emily to his lips. At first the kiss was timid, exploratory. But soon it heated up. Emily bit his bottom lip, begging silently for more. Morgan was happy to comply. His tongue entered her mouth and they fought for dominance. Emily was never one to back down easily.

Derek slowly pulled away from her lips to allow both to breathe. But he was far from done. He kissed down her jaw. He nipped at the curve between her sharp jaw and her soft neck. He smelt the intoxicating scent of her floral perfume. He found a spot on her neck that made her whimper. She stretched her neck and wrapped her hand around his head to both ask for more and stop him from moving away from that spot. His disobeyed the silent plea. He kissed further down her neck before nipping at the hallow of her collarbone. He licked his way back up to the spot that drove her wild.

Emily whimpered underneath him. He pushed her back towards the couch. She sat quickly when the back of her knees hit the edge, then she pulled him down with her, so that he was pressed against her. Morgan brought a strong hand to the bottom of her shirt before slowly slipping his hand underneath the soft fabric. He crept his hand further up, loving the way her muscle twitch underneath his light touch. His thumb was rubbing the bottom of her bra. Emily was squirming beneath him. "Derek," she gasped, "Please," Emily begged.

"Please, what?" He taunted back. He never thought Emily would melt under him so easily.

"Touch me." She whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He pulled his hand away and Emily whined, he smirked to himself. Emily Prentiss just whined underneath him. He pulled back and made quick work of the buttons on the front of her blouse. Emily leaded forward so he could slide it off. Morgan took the opportunity the quickly unclasp her bra. Morgan wasted no time pulling one pert nipple into his mouth. He heard Emily take a sharp inhale of breath above him. He used a hand to mirror the actions his tongue and mouth were making. He could feel Emily's hips gyrating beneath him, begging for something, anything to ease the pulsing built up in her core. Derek noticed and his pelvis ground into hers. Derek watched her throw her head back against the arm of the couch.

Emily could feel his hard, and impressive, member grind into her. But she received no further pleasure. As soon as he was there, he was gone again. She groaned at the frustration he was working deep within her. "Derek, fuck, please baby. Fuck me. I need it. Please." Emily usually was not one to beg, but Morgan denial was getting cruel. Emily felt Derek kiss his way between her chest, working his way lower. He stopped to undo the button and zipper on her light jeans. He placed a kiss on the top of Emily's lace underwear. He helped Emily work her way out of the tight jeans. He took in the sight of her: naked, except for a black, lace thong. He swallowed and felt his cock twitch. He kissed Emily's inner thigh, starting from her knee and working his way up. He passed over where he knew Emily wanted him most, before repeating the action on the other leg. When he finally settled on the floor, between his partner's legs, he saw how soaked her thong was. He took only a moment to savor it the sight before the need to taste her overtook his desire to drive her crazy. He pulled the small garment away from the brunette's core. He leant forward and inhaled deeply. He placed a soft kiss against her swollen clit. Emily's hips bucked up. "Derek, I swear to god, if you don't make me cum, I will." The strong man needed no further encouragement. He licked slowly against her clit. He slowly increased the pace, Emily's leg widened of their own accord. He slipped a finger into her and she threw her head back, gasping. One hand gripping the back of Morgan's head, keeping him in place. The other gripping tightly on the back of the couch. He added a second finger and worked her faster.

Soon he saw Emily shaking beneath him. Suddenly, Emily sat up pushing his head away, "Not like this, I want to come with you inside me."

Derek's mouth went dry, the way she talked like this made his trapped dick beg for something, anything. She pulled his lips to hers, moaning at the taste of herself on him. This kiss was faster, sloppier, the need for release taking over both of them. Emily stood, pulling Morgan with her. She quickly stripped him of his clothes. Her hand going down to stroke the large cock of her partner, her friend. A sudden wave of panic set in, but Derek kissed that spot on her neck again, and any fear melted away. She turned him and made him sit on the couch. She straddled him, teasing the tip of his dick against her wet center. They both moaned together as Emily let the tip slip into her wet heat. She slowly let herself engulf him. At the last second, his hips bucked unwillingly, forcing himself all the way inside her. Morgan moaned, throwing his head back.

"Oh shit, yes. Fuck." Emily panted above him.

"Em, I don't- I… condoms." He gasped out, the pleasure making his thinking impaired.

"Birth control." Was all Emily had as an answer before she started to ride him. Emily worked herself up and down his thick member, feeling the coil low in her stomach start to tighten.

Morgan felt her pussy suddenly tighten around him. He groaned, "I'm not gonna last long." He panted out at her. He brought his thumb to rub her clit in circles as she rode him, her pace increasing.

Emily threw her head back, arching her back. The slight shift in position made his dick hit a spot inside her she never knew could be this pleasurable. Suddenly she was falling off the edge. Her orgasm spread through her body, heating every part of her.

Morgan watched Emily come undone before him. He felt her core flutter around him, he saw her legs shake as she screamed his name. Morgan pumped into her a few more times and fell over the edge, spilling himself inside her. Both panting for breath Emily let her body fall against his. They both waited a moment to catch their breath before Emily stood off him to shaky legs, the sudden loss of him making her shiver.

The buzzer for the front door went off. Emily widened her eyes at Derek, "Penelope! Shit I forgot that was today. Fuck!" Emily and Derek frantically tried to dress. Somewhere in the chaos, Emily had buzzed their friend up. Emily frantically looked for her underwear. She glared at Morgan. "Where are they?" She growled through her teeth.

Derek pulled the small fabric out of his back pocket and gave a shrug of the shoulders, "I wanted a souvenir?" He smirked hopefully. Emily snatched it out of her hand before quickly pulling the rest of her clothes on. She just finished buttoning her pants when there was an excited knock at the door.

Emily through the door open, "Pen! I'm so glad you came!" Emily wasn't lying, she loved having her friend there. She just had shit timing.

Morgan had been able to start his stay much earlier due to his temporary post, but Pen was just on a vacation. Penelope let Emily out of the bone-crushing hug, "Oh, Emily let me look at you!" The blond took in her friend's appearance. Her hair was a mess, a far cry from her usually perfect locks. Her face was flushed, and when she thought about it so was her chest. As she moved her way down, she noticed Emily skipped a button on her shirt, causing the bottom half to be one button above where it should be. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought Emily had a 'Just Fucked' look. Something inside of Penelope clicked and she looked between Her two friends, as she looked back and forth her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She gasped, "You guys totally just fucked! Like just now! Like ew but also tell me everything!"

The flush that was previously leaving Emily's pale skin came back with a force. She turned bright red. She averted eye contact with the visibly excited blond, instead she decided to glare at Morgan. "Hey! Don't look at me like that! You started it!" Emily gave him a warning look. "Which we can talk about later," he stopped as he saw the deadly glare he got, "Penelope we really need you to not tell ANYONE." Garcia moved to argue. "It's not up for discussion baby girl. I know it's hard, but do not tell anyone, please? For me?"

Garcia thought for a moment before a wicked smile spread across her lips. "I can keep your secret, if" she turned her attention to Emily "you give me details," she looked back to Morgan, "And you promise a future favor. Deal?"

Both replied at the same time, "Deal"


	2. Penelope

Morgan just stepped off the plane. This was the first time he had met Blake, and she already undermined the team as a whole. Stress radiated off his body as he climbed in his car and drove home. He was still trying to adjust back to this time zone, he missed Emily. Garcia was mad at him. When he got home, he just wanted to sleep. As he pulled into his driveway, he saw an unfamiliar car parked in the street in front of his house. His agent instincts kicked in and he saw the car was empty. The he noticed the form sitting on his stoop. It was dark, only a silhouette could be seen from the nearby streetlight. He cautiously approached his house, his hand hovering to his holster. The form slowly stood. As he got closer, he heard her voice.

"Stand down Morgan, It's me." Emily responded, the dullness in her voice worried him, but the tension from earlier fell away.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"Can we talk inside?" Morgan nodded and quickly unlocked his house. He flicked on a light and led Emily to sit with him in the small living room.

Before he could say anything, Emily pulled out something wrapped in what looked like a paper towel. He gave her a confused look but opened it anyway. His eyes widened. A pregnancy test. A _**positive **_pregnancy test. He looked into her scared eyes. "Emily? Are you…?" He trailed off and she nodded, "And you're sure its…" He lost his voice again.

"Yours?" Emily finished his question. "Yeah, I'm sure. You're the only person I'd been with in a year and a half." Emily studied Morgan as he rubbed his head as he looked down, his tell.

"Are, are you sure?" He questioned, nod fully comprehending this.

"No Derek, I flew across the world so that I could have you double check." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Yes I'm sure!" she snapped. She rubbed her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I don't expect anything from you. I just thought you should know. I can do this on my own." Emily stood to leave, but a gentle, yet firm hand stopped her.

"Emily don't run away from this. Can we at least talk about this?" Emily saw the hurt in his eyes and moved to relax back into the couch with him. "You don't have to this on your own, whatever you decide, I'll be by your side. But if you decide to keep it, we can figure something out. Just take time to process what's happening and what you want to do." Emily saw the hope in his eyes when he mentioned keeping it. His hope gave her hope. Maybe she could do this, she knew she wanted to. She had always wanted a child, but the time was never right. She never had a partner.

Finally, she let the tears fall. She had never wanted it to be like this. She just moved for a new start. Now a member of her old family would be tied to her forever. How could she step back and help herself heal, when she let herself get knocked up? _**Again**_. Derek held her while she cried. When she stopped, he was still holding her, soothing her.

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Are you tired? You can sleep in the guest room." She nodded. She knew her parents were back in D.C. and she could stay with them, but that meant telling them why she was there, and she wasn't ready for that.

Soon Emily was cuddled into the guest bed. She tried to sleep, but her mind was racing. She knew she shouldn't have, but she got up and made her way across the hall to Derek's room. She knocked lightly.

She hadn't expected him to be awake. She knew he must be exhausted. But he called back to her, "Come in."

"Can't sleep either?" She asked softly as he laid in his bed.

He sighed, "No, I was, but my mind is racing. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Emily was glad it was dark, and that she couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "I will be. Can I-" she felt like a child for asking for this, "Can I lay with you? Maybe if we can't sleep, we can not sleep together?"

"Of course, Princess." He patted to the other side of her bed and she crawled under the covers with him. "You know, if we decide to keep it, Penelope will have a field day, right?"

Emily laughed lightly, "Oh god, and if we keep it, and it's a girl, she will lose her fucking mind over baby clothes." The prospect of having a closet full of pink tutus and tiny bows made Emily's heart warm, she subconsciously rested a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah it'll also be mine, so she'll also be weird about having an actual 'Baby Girl'" He laughed. "Let me tell you, between Princess and Baby Girl, I'm running out of nicknames." Both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you, ya know, want to keep it?" Emily was the first to break the silence.

Morgan thought for a moment, "If you would have told me three years ago that this would be happening, I would say you're crazy. That I couldn't possibly be ready for a kid by now, but honestly? I do. I really do. Just the thought of how much love our child would have, between the BAU family, and my family, and maybe yours, I think bringing a baby, this baby, into all that love would be the best option." He paused, "What about you? I think your choice matters more."

"Both of our opinions matter equally to me. Now, don't get me wrong, a woman always has the right to choose, but it feels so different with us. We both have to decide together. I want to keep it too. I'm just scared and worried about all that has to be sorted out. Do you remember that case a few years back? It was only like a year after I was assigned. Those foster brothers that killed families?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well they accidentally left one kid alive, do you remember her? Carrie?" She felt him nod next to her. "JJ couldn't get in contact with her other family, I told Hotch I would take her. Obviously, it didn't pan out, but I think that's the moment I realized I wanted children. I've never thought of myself as the motherly type, but in that moment, I knew I wanted it. Nothing after that worked out how I wanted. But I never stopped wanting a child. Just because it didn't happen like a fairy tale, doesn't mean that it's not still what I want."

"Are we really doing this? Are we really having a baby together?"

Emily chuckled at him, "Yeah I guess we are."

Both must have been able to fall asleep at some point, because when his alarm blared near him, Emily was spread out, one leg and arm draped over him. He carefully pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't go into work. He had so much more he had to hash out with Emily. He pulled his work phone off the nightstand and quickly dialed his boss.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch. I'm not going to be in today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a" He looked over to Emily and smiled, "Just a family emergency. Could take a few days to sort out. I'll just use some PTO. Sorry to bail on you guys."

"Okay. No problem, we should be off rotation for a while."

"Alright, thanks."

Morgan hung up and brushed a lock of brown hair away from porcelain skin. He placed a soft kiss to Emily's forehead. He curled back under the blanket with her and caught a couple more hours of sleep. Morgan was woken up by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He grumbled and got out of bed. He made his way down the stairs. The sound of rapid knocking irritating him further. Without even looking, he swung the door open "What?!" He snapped.

"Woah Mr. Grouchy Pants." Garcia said, stepping beside Morgan to let herself in.

"Garcia, this is really not a good time for a social call." Morgan stated, softening his tone so that he could usher Penelope away before Emily woke up.

"Hotch said you had a family emergency. I tried calling, texting. But I got zilch! You scared the bejeezus out of me so I wanted to see for myself if you were okay."

"Penelope-" Morgan started, but right at that moment, Emily decided to appear at the top of the stairs.

Her hair was a mess, she was rubbing her eyes to help adjust them to the offending light. "Who is it?" She asked, her voice deep and raspy from sleep.

"Emily?!" Garcia screeched. Emily's eyes snapped open.

"God dammit Penelope, you always have shit timing." Morgan grumbled.

The blond flew up the stairs and pulled her friend into a hug. Emily felt a wave of nausea overtake her. She pulled herself away from Penelope just in time to sprint to the bathroom and hurl into the toilet, not bothering to close the door.

"Gosh, Emily. Didn't realize your hatred for me ran so deep." Penelope quipped as she pulled Emily's hair back.

Emily groaned as she sat back from the toilet. "Nice to see you too, Pen. How've you been?" She snarked.

"Great, now why the fuck are you in town and with Morgan, and not me?"

Morgan stepped in from the hall. "Penelope. Not now. Please? Just meet me downstairs?" he asked, though his tone left no room for her to refuse.

Derek stopped by the kitchen to start some coffee while Pen continued to the living room. He was almost done when his heart dropped to his chest. "Emily's PREGNANT?" He heard her yell form the other room, before she stomped into the kitchen. "What is going on?" He saw her hold up the pregnancy test from earlier.

Emily bolted into the kitchen, giving Derek a deadly glare, "That was just out in the open?" She asked incredulously.

Morgan rubbed his forehead, already over it. "I wasn't expecting company, Emily." He said as softly as the quickly forming headache would allow.

Emily sat in uncomfortable silence in the living room with Penelope. Derek came in holding a mug of coffee for him and a mug for Emily. Emily reached for it but stopped herself. "I can't have that, no caffeine for the next nine months."

Derek nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that." He looked softly at her, "I'll make sure I get some decaf for you." He turned his attention to the blond, who was shamelessly glaring at him. "Don't give me that look, Baby Girl. We were going to tell all of you. I just found out last night."

Penelope shifted her glare to Emily. Emily rolled her eyes, clearly not having it today.

"Pen, I think it goes without saying, that we would like to be the ones to tell everyone. And we will, promise. We just need to process this ourselves first."

Penelope sighed. "I know. My lips are sealed, but you better bet your ass that I get to know first on everything else. Got it?"

Morgan and Emily laughed. "Got it, now get back to work." Morgan pulled her in for a hug before walking her to the door, "And Emily was never here, okay?" He called after her as she left.

She turned around and winked at him, "Who?"

Morgan plopped back onto the couch with Emily, Emily turned to him, "There's no way she can keep that secret, is there?"

Morgan sighed, "Not a fucking chance. I give her an hour before the whole team knows."

"Derek Morgan," Penelope said as she talked to the many toys surrounding her computers, "My best friend and confidant got one of my other friends, you guys remember Emily, well she's pregnant, and I'm the only one who knows and it's already killing me."

Penelope heard someone clear their throat behind her. She whipped her chair around and saw a wide-eyed JJ staring at her. "Derek got Emily pregnant?" She said a little to loudly. With the door open, as people stopped and stared into Penelope's office.

Penelope leapt up and quickly shut the door behind her best friend, "SHH! I'm the only one who knows! Oh, god dammit, well I was supposed to be."

"When did they get together?"

"Just the one time. In London. They forgot I was coming that day, and when I saw them Emily had that freshly fucked look and I knew. They didn't even deny it. They knew they were caught."

Emily felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she saw it was from JJ. She didn't even need to open the message.

Morgan looked at her, "What was the time?"

Emily laughed, "42 minutes. That has to be her personal record."

"Guess we have to deal with this sooner than we hoped." He sighed, he wanted his friends to know, he really did. At the same time, he also wanted to just live in this moment with Emily.

Emily felt the same, "Yeah. I guess we do."


	3. Mama

**A/N: So, I just watched the finale and I needed to write this to keep the show alive in my heart. Enjoy! **

**So guess what dumbass updated a chapter from a story I haven't even published? Me. I am that dumbass. Here's the right one. Shout out to who caught my mistake. Thank you Calzona OrthoPeds! I got distracted and made a dumb mistake, sorry guys!**

Emily rubbed her head and stood from the couch.

Derek looked at her quizzically, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go call my mother. She needs to hear from me before the rumor chain starts." Morgan only nodded; he knew her relationship with her mother was strained. She always got this quiet and brooding thing about her whenever it came to Ambassador Prentiss.

Emily shut the door to the guest room behind her. She pulled out her phone and quickly found her mothers number before calling her.

"Emily, I'm surprised you called. It's usually me who calls you." _Great, a guilt trip right off the bat. _Emily thought to herself sarcastically.

"Yes, mother. I have some news. I'm in D.C. Can we meet for dinner?"

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Emily waited while her mother checked her schedule. "I'm sorry, I can't do dinner, but I can push my next meeting to this afternoon, and we can catch an early lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Just tell me when and where." Emily sighed.

"That French bistro you love? 11:30?"

"I'll be there." Emily hung up and checked the time; 10:30. "Shit." She hadn't realized how long she slept. She ran out to the top of the stairs. "Derek, get dressed! We're seeing my mother at 11:30 across town!"

Emily heard the scuffle as Morgan ran out of the living room. Emily knew she didn't have time to shower _**and**_ meet her mother's impossible standards. She skipped the shower and pulled on the nicest clothes she packed with her. She pulled them on and quickly pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail. She spent most of her time applying enough make up to cover any flaws, but not too much to make it look unnatural. She stepped out of the guest room and nearly ran into Derek.

"Your ready?" He asked, already heading down the stairs. She met him downstairs.

"Let's go." She watched him grab his keys before he stopped him. "No offense Morgan, but we can't take your car. Let's take my rental car. It's smaller and can get through traffic easier. I'll drive."

"You just wanted an excuse to drive, didn't you? All you had to do was ask, Princess." Derek winked, teasing her. For a moment they fell back into how they were: light banter and easy companionship.

Emily rolled her eyes and snatched her keys before leaving ahead of him. As promised, she got to the restaurant in record time. She weaved through traffic easily, but Derek hadn't let go of the "oh shit" handle for the entire ride.

"You are crazy, woman!" Derek said as he pulled himself from the car.

Emily spotted her mother pulling up and decided to wait in the parking lot for her. Elizabeth regally expelled herself from the back of the car, thanking the chauffeur.

Elizabeth immediately saw Emily and made her way to her daughter. The exchanged a formal greeting before turning her attention to Derek, "Agent Morgan. I'm surprised to see you escorting my daughter to lunch." Though it was technically a statement, the raised eyebrow and tone of it made it sound as if she was demanding an explanation.

"Mother, he's part of what I needed to tell you. Can we just go in and sit down first?" Although Emily hadn't intended to, Morgan had been a distraction from her mother's usual critiques.

When they entered the restaurant, Elizabeth smiled brightly at the owner. "Phillipe, it is always a pleasure." She said, a genuine smile gracing her usually sharp features.

"Ambassador Prentiss as I live and breathe!" He smiled before him and Elizabeth exchanged a kiss to each of the others' cheek.

The greying man turned to the younger woman, "Emily! It is always a pleasure!" He said before taking her hand and gently pecking the top of it.

Soon, they were seated. Derek has hardly gotten a word in. After ordering, Elizabeth looked to Emily. "Your hair looks so much nicer when it's down." She stated simply. _**There it is.**_ Emily thought to herself. Before Emily could respond Elizabeth continued, "What did you want to talk about dear?"

Emily took a deep breath and looked at her mother steadily, "I'm pregnant."

The ambassador's eyebrows shot up. She looked between Emily and the handsome man before her, "I see." Elizabeth studied them both for a moment, "Have you thought about this? You just moved to London; Derek works here. You were coworkers, from now on, there will always be questions, is that a rumor mill you're willing to deal with.?"

She looked as though she was going to continue, but Emily cut her off. "Mother, just because your outdated views raise questions, doesn't mean that everyone will have the same view. We have already decided what we want to do. I'm simply here so that I could tell you before you heard from other sources. It is a courtesy. I'm not asking for your opinion." She started calmly, but the more she talked the more venom seeped into her words.

"Ambassador," Morgan finally spoke up, "We respect your concern, but we are adults. We've made a decision and we're going to stick to that. We are only asking that you respect it if you cannot support it." Emily was impressed with his poise. Elizabeth seemed to be as well.

"A grandchild." The corner of her lips twitch up, "I suppose we have some planning to do."

Emily was shocked, she had never known her mother to back down so easily. Maybe she softening as she aged, but more likely, she didn't have any issue at all. She just baited Emily for the sake of fighting.

The group finished their lunch amicably.

On their way back to Morgan's, Emily noticed he kept looking over to study her, "What?" she asked, not removing her concentration from the road.

He sighed and leant into his chair, "It's just, some of what your mom said made sense to me. I feel like we're jumping in headfirst, when we need to sort out some crucial aspects first."

Emily looked into soft, worried brown eyes, she reached over and grabbed one comfortingly, "Derek, I have thought about it. I mean obviously I can't go back to the BAU because of our complicated relationship, but I can move back here. I can probably still work for the FBI. I've been considering teaching profiling at the academy. There is still a lot to sort out, but that doesn't mean we're completely helpless. We will figure it out." She smiled warmly at him.

He kissed the back of her hand warmly, "Yes we will."

"Emily!" He shouted from in front of his computer, "Get yo ass down here!"

Morgan saw his mama was live on skype, he knew it would be only a few minutes before she called. He had texted her at work and asked her to skype that night. He heard her stomp down the stairs.

He watched her come into the living room, she flopped onto the couch and let out a puff of air. "Come on princess, what's got you all grouchy?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know!" She accidentally snapped at him, "I am just angry!"

"I didn't realize it would start this soon."

Emily glared at him, "What's starting this soon?"

"The hormonal rage." He said nonchalantly, before Emily could literally rip his head off, the computer rang with the skype tone.

"Mama!" He said happily as he saw her face pop up.

"Baby! Oh, hi Emily." She was shocked to see Emily. After they got off to the wrong foot when her son was wrongly accused of a crime, Derek made sure she saw how much Emily meant to him. She smiled at the woman through the screen.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Morgan." She said politely, poised as always.

"Oh, call me Fran, dear." She smiled. Emily was always surprised by her constant optimism. It reminded her of Garcia. Fran turned her attention back to her son, "What did you need to tell me baby?"

Morgan gulped; he had no idea how his mother would react. The uncertainty scared him. "Mama, you're gonna be a grandmama!" He let his true enthusiasm of the situation to show through.

"What?" The smiled that spread across his mother's face told him she was going to be supportive. Fran looked between him and Emily, she didn't care how it happened, she was going to be a grandma.

Morgan saw the faces of both his sister peek into frame on the computer. He groaned, his sisters could be a bit much, "Mama, why can we never just have a one on one conversation?"

Emily slapped his arm and they both talked with Morgan's family in Chicago. They spent a couple hours laughing and talking. Emily had never had good family relationships. After her father died when she was twelve, her mother threw herself into her work. Emily knew now that it was a way to cope with her own grief. But at the time, Emily felt betrayed by her mother's actions. She was a kid, grieving the loss of her father. He would never walk her down the aisle, he would never hold the child she was carrying. Emily pushed away her own sadness and finished their conversation.

When they were done, Morgan closed his laptop and turned to Emily. "That went the best I could have imagined. Though, I would have preferred a heads up about Sarah and Desi." He rolled his eyes. Nothing made the big, scary man he posed as melt away as much as his family.

He turned to Emily and saw her crying, his brow furrowed in concern as she tried not to look at him, "Princess, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes as another tear slipped out, "I miss my dad." She squeaked out barely loud enough for Derek to hear.

He pulled her into a hug, "Emily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he can't be here for this." Then his own eyes pricked with tears. He had been so surrounded by his family's love; he didn't have a chance to think about his own father's death. He wouldn't be able to see the father Morgan became.

"I miss my dad too." The two held each other and cried for what would be missed. What their child would miss.

Emily wiped her final tear away, she looked into big soft brown eyes. Before she even knew it, she had Derek in a sweet kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead to his. "Can I make a confession?" She whispered against his lips.

"Always." He replied just as softly.

"I have loved you from a far for years. I don't know when it started, but all I know now is that I want you. I want us. You have saved me more times than I could count. Not just physically, it wasn't just part of the job, you were by my side through thick and thin and I think I'm in love with you Derek Morgan." The more she bore her soul to him, the quieter she became, suddenly embarrassed by her admittance.

Derek kissed her passionately, "Emily, you are the strongest, smartest, most badass, beautiful woman I know. I love you, no I am in love with you too."

Emily and Derek made love that night, it was slow, passionate, yearning. It was not simply carnal as their first encounter was.


	4. Pink or Blue?

**A/N: Guys I don't know how I keep fucking up the updates. I clearly label EVERYTHING, and somehow I still fucked up. Here's the right chapter. Also kind of a time jump. I'm sorry and also the dumbest bitch alive.**

That is how Derek got here. He was standing in Rossi's backyard, at the baby's gender reveal his sisters insisted on. He and Emily had been officially in a relationship since the night they told his mom of the pregnancy. Emily paid someone to pack her apartment in London so her nor him had to fly back. She told Clyde of the situation, although disappointed, he understood. Emily tried to stay with her mother for the first couple of months she was back, to allow her and Derek their own space. The tension between her and her mother seemed to suffocate her, so she moved in with Morgan only two months after her return. She had been able to get a teaching job with the academy which she started in January.

Everyone was wearing the colors they hoped the baby would be. It was mid spring, but the sun was shining, and the winter had blown away a couple of weeks ago. A gentle breeze was the only reminder of the receding cold. Emily stood next to Morgan as Penelope, dressed in at least six shades of blue, stood up to make an announcement. "Okay everyone! You each have a small confetti popper filled with, biodegradable, paper with the color coinciding with the baby's gender! On my count to three we pop them! Okay! One… Two… Three!" All at once, Rossi's backyard was covered with pink confetti. Derek pulled Emily in for a quick kiss before leaning down and kissing the, now prominent, pregnancy belly she had.

Everyone screamed with joy, since all of the BAU babies so far were boys, it was nice to have a baby girl on the way. Penelope was excited, she just worried that the new baby girl would replace her. Nevertheless, she immediately began dreaming of all the cute things she would go out to buy for the upcoming baby shower.

As friends and family started to filter out of the party, Emily was pulled aside by her mother, "Emily, I don't say this nearly enough: I'm proud of the woman you've become." Emily was shocked by the display from her mother. She had expected a list of 'suitable' baby names, but here her mother was: nearly crying. "I have to head out, but I love you."

Emily felt herself start to cry as she pulled her mother into the tightest hug, she could manage with the baby bump. "I love you too."

When Emily rejoined Derek, he was surrounded by the team. Emily took in the colors each of them were wearing. She had worn blue, but Derek was wearing an uncharacteristically pink shirt. Everyone else on the team was wearing blue, except for JJ.

Rossi raised his glass, "To the new BAU baby girl! May she always feel loved, protected, and happy!" After a round of cheers, and Garcia talking Emily's ear off about the baby shower, the couple finally made it home.

Emily came in and dropped her bag on the floor before sitting gently on the couch. She had done a lot of standing today and her back and swollen ankles were protesting about it.

Derek saw her, "You sore?" She nodded and he sat on the couch as she leant forward so he could rub her lower back.

"We need a bigger place." Emily said before groaning as her muscles loosened up.

"Baby, we have enough room here. A room for us, a room for the baby." He said simply.

Emily didn't know why, but recently she had felt suffocated in his house. It didn't feel right. JJ told her she was getting into her nesting phase and was going to want to make a house perfect.

"What about when your mom and sister come here after she's born? You just going to put them up in a hotel for two weeks?" Emily countered with his week spot: his mother.

He groaned, he knew he wouldn't win. "Okay, how 'bout this: We can look for a fixer upper. That way, you can design it however you want, and I get to feel like I contributed by renovating it."

He saw her think for a minute. "That sounds perfect."

That night, Emily sat up in bed on her laptop. She was looking at listings near the FBI that she thought would fit the criteria for both of them. Derek left the bathroom and crawled into the bed with her. "What are you looking at?"

"Houses." She said, not looking up from the screen. She turned the laptop towards him. "Five bedrooms, three bath. Listing says, 'Needs updating' but the pictures don't show it in horrible condition, it's just old looking."

"Emily, we don't need five bedrooms. We're having one baby."

She turned the computer towards him, "No but look, there are two bedrooms on the ground floor. We could take this one and throw in some French doors and boom! An office for me and you. Plus, it has a basement for all your workout junk, and a three-car garage."

"French doors? Em, have you been watching HGTV again?" He asked, which earned him a slap to the arm. He looked at the price, it was a good price, and if he did all the labor himself, he could get it to look much more valuable. He conceded, it looked like it could be a dream home. "It says it's having an open house tomorrow. Want to go check it out?"

"Yeah, then you can go and check out any potential issues." Emily closed the laptop and flicked the lamp by the bed off before snuggling with Morgan.

"Have you had any ideas for names yet?" He asked, pulling her closer. The pair was coming up blank on girl names. They had a boy name picked out, after both of their fathers.

"I have no idea." She groaned; she couldn't not have a name for the baby before it came.

"Rachel?"

"No."

"Bethany?"

"God no. What about Alice?"

"Maybe. Madison?"

"Nope, knew one in college. She was a bitch."

Morgan laughed at her. "Fair enough. Ashley?"

"Seaver?" They both laughed at her quip.

"You're right. Why is this so hard?" He sighed.

"Because you could name a boy almost anything, but a girl is totally different. You have to find a name that's perfect for you but also isn't a stripper or mean girl name." She thought for a minute, "What about a gender-neutral name that's more modern, like Asher or Parker?"

"Asher and Parker both sound good. What about Fallon?"

"Too Irish."

"Right, hey, I know we talked about maybe one of our mom's names as a middle name but what about Franki, in honor of my Mama and Eliza in honor of yours?"

"Actually, that sounds really cute. It's modern, meaningful, and cute. What order?"

"Franki Eliza Morgan, or Eliza Franki Morgan?"

"Franki Eliza." Both answered in unison.

Emily stopped laughing, her smile huge, "Did we just choose our daughter's name?"

"I think we did Em." He kissed her. "I love you so much." He wiggled his way down, "I love you Franki. So much already, little princess."

Emily quirked an eyebrow at him, "What, you couldn't steal Garcia's, so you stole mine?"

"I told you I was running out of nicknames!" He laughed. "Let me make it up to you?" He pulled her shirt up. He kissed his way up her stomach as he inched her shirt up. She sat up so he could pull it over her head.

He kissed her lips before moving to the spot on her neck he found in London. He kissed down and pulled a puckered bud into his mouth, gently sucking and licking it. He had to be gentler with her nipples the further her pregnancy progressed. Slowly he made his way back down her stomach. He helped her pull he sleep shorts off. Derek kissed her inner thighs, biting lightly every now and then. He settled between her now spread legs. She rested her hand on the back of Derek's head. He licked slowly up her center, pausing to flick her clit a few times.

"I love you." He mumbled against her. His warm breath against her sent a shock through her.

"I love you too." She gasped out. He latched onto her bud. He fell into a constant pattern that wound her up. She was writhing underneath his talented mouth. Derek brought up two fingers and used them to tease her wet entrance. "Derek, please." Recently her hormones had made her hornier than literally ever before. She was nearly there, and he had just started. Derek was not one to deny such a nice request. He slowly inserted two finger into her, feeling her tightly grip them. After a few pumps, curling his fingers towards him, she was falling. She came hard, Derek did his best to help her ride it out.

Emily was still trying to catch her breath when he kissed his way back up to her. Their lips connected and she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him to her. She felt his hard member press into her.

"You are so beautiful, Emily." He whispered against her as he reattached his lips to her neck. She moaned and threw her head back. "Turn around."

Early on, Derek discovered Emily like being on her hands and knees during sex. Now, not only was it pleasurable for her, but it was easiest with her growing belly. Emily obeyed and turned over. She spread her legs further, showing him her desire. Derek found himself moaning at the sight. He pulled himself free from his loose flannel pants. He lined himself up with her opening. Derek slowly pushed in. He heard Emily take in a sharp inhale of breath before letting it out in a low moan. The strong man started a slow, deep thrust. After a while he saw Emily squirming beneath him. He knew it meant she needed more. Derek picked up his pace as his own pleasure building up within him. He brought a hand around Emily's waist so that he had access to her throbbing nub. He rubbed her in tandem with his thrusts. Emily cried out and gripped roughly onto the headboard of his bed. He didn't last much longer. Derek gripped roughly to the porcelain skin of her waist as he came inside her. Emily felt his dick twitching inside her as he reached his release. That combined with the constant stimuli to her sent her over for the second time.

She screamed so loud she was worried Derek's elderly neighbors would wake up. Derek slowly pulled himself out of her before flopping onto the bed beside Emily. Emil fell asleep with Derek's arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his hand resting gently on her stomach.

Emily waddled her way into the open house clutching Derek's hands. They saw the real estate agent turn to them smiling. She stuck her hand out in greeting, "You must The Morgan's. Welcome to the open house. As you can see the outside of the house has been maintained well." Both listened to the woman as she droned on about the house as she led them through it. When they got to the back yard, Emily fell in love. She could envision kids running around, playing with a dog or some toys.

She felt the tears hit her. She looked into big brown eyes. "This is it. I don't need to see anymore. This is our home." She said lowly so that the real estate agent wouldn't try to use the admission to her advantage. Emily looked up, "We'll take it. All cash offer."

Derek raised his eyebrows at her. "All cash?" He said at the same time as the agent.

"I'll get the money out of my trust funds." She shrugged as if that was a normal sentence.

"I have to make a call." The pair watched as the women stepped away.

"Emily, this is not what we agreed on!" He whisper yelled.

"Derek don't be weirdly macho about the money. Please? You can pay for all the renovations. I couldn't let the house go."

His eyes immediately softened; he knew he was doomed years ago when those beautiful eyes of her first met his. Now, he was sure, if their daughter was anything like her mother, they would both be fucked. "Okay, Em."

They watched the agent hang up and walk out to remove the open house sign. She came back in and smiled at the couple. "Okay, the seller is very happy to see it go to a new family. We just need to set up a meeting at my office before we get payment and signatures. With this type of payment, we can push it through quickly. You'll be able to skip the escrow stage and the house will be yours."

They set up a time early in the week to go in. As they left the property, Derek looked to Emily, "I guess we need to design the nursery."

Emily laughed, "Oh come on, you should have known by now that JJ, Pen and I already planned it out."

Derek pulled away, "Okay, so what's your idea?"

As Derek drove them home, Emily told him of her plan. The theme was based off a crib set she saw online. The room would be painted a cream color, with a soft forest green accent wall. The green wall would have a white crib against it. Above the crib would be coral pink flower decals and a white decal of her name. There would be a matching coral rug. The crib set she saw had coral flowers on a cream base with green accents. It also had a matching mobile and laundry hamper. There would be a dream catcher above the changing table and a rustic arrow sculpture above the rocking chair, which would have a matching arrow throw pillow. Both items matched the color theme. All the furniture would be a crisp white.

"When did you plan this?" Morgan asked at the detailed description she gave.

"A couple weeks ago when we went out to a movie and dinner."

"We didn't even know it was a girl then!" He laughed.

"I know we planned for both. If it was a boy, the coral would be replaced by a navy blue and the decorations would just be arrows and such." She smiled at him as he pulled into the driveway. "What did you really think I wouldn't be prepared? What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect for little Franki."


	5. God Parents

Tuesday rolled around and Derek was sitting at his desk, surrounded by his BAU family.

"Come on Morgan! Just tell us the name!" JJ whined.

"Why? We didn't know Henry's name until he was born." Derek shot back. The nagging from the last two days was getting to him. He and Emily hadn't expressly said they would keep the name to themselves, but he didn't want to tell without her knowledge. He looked to his unit chief, "Come on, Hotch! Back me up here!"

"Tell us or you're suspended for insubordination." Hotch said with a steely glance.

"What?! This isn't work related! That's not cool dude!" The team knew they were wearing him down. He was starting to whine. Hotch just stared back at him. Derek groaned. Emily would kill him. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone outside of this team. We want to surprise our mothers." He got affirmatives from the whole team. He sighed, "Her name is Franki Eliza Morgan. Franki for my mom, Eliza for Emily's mom. Happy now?" He sat back in his chair and pouted.

"Oh my god that is so cute! I'm going to order personalized everything right now!" Penelope squealed as she ran back towards her liar.

"I love it!" JJ said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"It really is a nice name." Rossi said before patting his shoulder and heading to his office.

Hotch looked at Morgan, "I'm sorry Derek, but it was get you to tell or face the wrath of JJ and Penelope. I value my life." He said, showing his rarely seen humor.

Spencer sat in his desk, looking at his pseudo-brother, a goofy smile on his face. "Your mom is gonna love that. Not to mention with current trends in names the likelihood of her having another Franki in any of her schooling is slim to none."

Derek smiled at the younger man, usually his statistical analysis of everything would annoy him. This time it warmed his heart. Emily and he had already decided Spencer as godfather, but godmother was stuck between Penelope and JJ. Emily and Derek both loved Spencer, but Emily is closer to JJ, while Derek is closer to Pen. They had two months to decide. Either way, Franki would be loved and spoiled and that's really all he could ask for.

Derek left work early so he could meet with Emily to sign for the title of the house. He pulled up to the real estate office just as Emily was getting out of her car, a lawyer carrying a briefcase not far behind her.

He hugged and kissed Emily, "Baby, it looks like we're about to commit a crime." He laughed against her lips.

She gently pushed him away, "Come on we need to get this house so that you can start working immediately. We're kind of on a time crunch with an unknown end."

The signing went well, as did the rest of the week. The team was called away to Iowa for a case. If they weren't back by the weekend Emily planned on having Penelope stay with her. After she came back, she had this sinking feeling whenever she was alone for too long. Even though, logically, she knew Penelope couldn't help in the face of danger, emotionally, it made her feel better. Emily was in her last lecture of the day. This was one of her favorites. It was the highest-level profiling course the academy offered. That meant the students were more engaged, could answer questions more readily and accurately. She was about halfway through when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She gasped, one hand protectively clutching her stomach while the other grabbed to podium to support her.

"Professor Prentiss? Are you alright?" One of her students, Thomas, asked. Thomas was friendly and constantly engaged in class.

Emily stood back up, the pain passing quickly. "I'm fine, Thomas. I just needed a minute."

On cue, Emily felt the same pain again, this time much stronger. She nearly collapsed but Thomas and a couple other cadets were catching her, supporting her, and guiding her to take a seat. Emily was gasping, trying to recover from the pain.

"Prentiss, what do I do?" Thomas asked, his soft green eyes filling with fear.

"My bag," She gasped again, "My bag has my phone. Bring it to me." She groaned and leaned back as the pain hit again. "Fuck, fuck. This is not happening. Somethings wrong, its too early and it hurts too much to be labor." She cried to herself, but her students heard and they were worried from her uncharacteristic outburst.

Thomas ran back over and handed her the phone. She quickly dialed the only person who could and would drop everything to help her. "Office of Goddess of all Knowing, how may I help you today?"

"Pen," Emily gasped, "Somethings wrong. It hurts. Fuck, oh god it hurts."

"Emily? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Where are you?"

"I'm still in my lecture hall. Pen hurry." She cried out, the pain and the fear getting to her.

"I'll be right there." Emily heard the click as the phone disconnected. She leant back in the chair and tried her best to take slow, calming breaths.

After what felt like ages, but was realistically probably ten minutes, the door to the hall burst open and Penelope did her best to run to Emily in her platform heels. "Emily! Oh god, okay. Can you walk? My car is right out front. I parked on the sidewalk, so time is of the essence."

Emily tried to stand and fell back as the pain coursed through her again. She shook her head. Penelope quickly looked around the room. She pointed to the two biggest guys in the room, "You two, help me get her to my car. You," she turned to Thomas who was still close by and scared for his favorite instructor, "Get her stuff and bring it to the car."

The two large men easily supported most of Emily's weight, following a frantic and quirky looking woman. Once they had Emily in and buckled Penelope turned to her as she quickly pulled away. "Have you called Derek?" Emily shook her head. Penelope pulled out her own phone and called him. She gave him a rundown of what was happening, but she knew very little of what was happening, all she knew was that Emily was in seemingly excruciating pain.

"Penelope Garcia you keep me updated. I can fly back right now." Derek said as the panic rose within him.

"I've got her. Just try to stay calm" Penelope said, knowing it was useless to tell him that.

When they arrived at the hospital Penelope helped Emily out, who could walk a little better now. After frantically telling the intake nurse what was happening and some minor threats, they had Emily back, laying on a hospital bed.

Soon a greying doctor came into her room and smiled sadly at Emily. "Okay, so the nurse filled me in, I have a couple theories but I'm going to give you an ultrasound, do you already know what you're having?"

Emily nodded weakly, "A girl."

"Alright, let's see how she's holding up." The doctor pulled up Emily's shirt, and tucked a towel in the hem of her pants before squirting cool gel on her stomach. Emily's hand squeezed Penelope's tightly. After a few moments Emily heard the heartbeat of her daughter. It was as strong as her last checkup. "Huh." The doctor huffed out, a small smile on her lips, before Emily could ask anything the doctor spoke up, "Emily, when you felt the pain, did it seem to travel down your leg?"

"Uh yeah." Emily was eyeing the doctor skeptically.

"Alright, you and your daughter are fine." Her smile brightened and both Penelope, and Emily sighed with relief. "Right at the bottom of your spine, near your tailbone, you have all these nerves running down to supply your legs with neurological stimuli. Your daughter has just decided to play tetherball with one. As she grows, she gets lower into the pelvis which is why you haven't felt this before. You're just fine and so is she. What we can do to help is just gently coax her to another position, so she doesn't accidentally do real damage."

Emily laughed, "You mean this is nothing? Just me being one of those paranoid new moms?"

"Yeah, exactly." The doctor winked.

Emily was so relieved she could scream, "How are you going to coax her away?"

The doctor looked to Penelope, "Well me and your bright, and from what I hear, vaguely threating friend," Both women laughed at the statement, "Can just push around on your stomach until I feel her shift, then double check with the ultrasound."

After all was said and done, Franki was sitting more comfortably for both of them. Penelope and Emily called Derek to ensure him his daughter and girlfriend were doing well. The case had been solved and they would be home later that night.

**A/N: Okay, folks. Let me know in the reviews if you think JJ or Penelope should be the godmother. I seriously cannot decide for myself, so what would you rather see?**


End file.
